Overleg gebruiker:Quilafa/Archief 1
Welkom! Gelieve je berichten op overlegpagina's steeds te tekenen met je naam. Hiervoor kan je vier tildes gebruiken (~~~~) of met de "handtekening/sign" knop (Afbeelding:Signatureknop.PNG) boven het venster voor het bewerken van tekst. Hierdoor wordt automatisch met je naam en de huidige tijd en datum getekend. Tekenen is belangrijk, omdat andere gebruikers zo kunnen zien van wie het bericht is. Gelieve gewone pagina's niet te tekenen, enkel overlegpagina's. Nogmaals, welkom! |} Infobox Monster Hoi! De infoboxen die je gebruikt zijn van De Lunagang. Dit is de RuneScape Wiki, een andere site. Er zijn hier speciale infoboxen voor items, voor monsters, voor bonussen van items, enzovoort. Je kunt bij "Gebruik van sjablonen" zien welke infoboxen je waarvoor moet gebruiken! Als je voortaan de juiste infoboxen gebruikt zorg je ervoor dat je mensen niet in verwarring brengt. Veel plezier met het bewerken van deze Wiki! Xbabyx140 jan 31, 2010 20:00 (UTC) Torsteg Hey het teken dat Torsteg op zijn riem draag is geen Zamorak teken. Ik kwam er ook vandaag pas achter. Dit teken is precies het omgekeerde als die van Zamorak, kijk maar hier 50px. --http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/runescape/nl/images/5/51/BureaucraatKroonKlein.PNG Darth Stefan http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/runescape/nl/images/0/0d/AdministratorKroonKlein.PNG Overleg http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/lostpedia/nl/images/e/e5/Stefan_handtekening.PNG feb 25, 2010 13:08 (UTC) maar met een grafsteen van zamorak is ie omgekeerd. thumb|left|Zamoraks grafsteen :Dat klopt, maar alsnog lijkt het meer op en:Ram hoorns dan op het zamorak logo. Trouwens, aangezien het niet bevestigd is dat Torsteg Zamorakian is, willen wij liever geen speculatie hier. Bedankt. Vandalisme terugdraaien Hoi, ik zag dat je vandalisme op Dragon platebody had teruggedraaid. Het is goed dat je dit doet maar zou je in de toekomst kunnen proberen alle vandalisme te herstellen? Er was namelijk ook een groot deel van het artikel verwijderd. Verder prima werk. ;) Oh ja, het is trouwens handiger om je skills en andere plaatjes op je gebruikerspagina te zetten in plaats van op de overleg pagina. -- feb 25, 2010 19:25 (UTC) Goed idee Handtekening Je moet altijd je handtekening op overlegpagina's zetten met de vier tildes! (~~~~) Als je in de WYSIWYG mode zit kan je ook op de knop: 'Voeg je handtekening toe' klikken. Ik heb al een paar keer dit sjabloon: moeten toevoegen op pagina's waar jij vergeten was je handtekening te zetten. Dan staat er dit: Als een gebruiker zijn handtekening vergat te zetten moet je dit toevoegen: bij de gebruiker die zijn handtekening vergat te zetten. Je mag nooit je handtekening op andere pagina's zetten, enkel overlegpagina's. Ik heb bijvoorbeeld je handtekening van je gebruikerspagina weg moeten halen, omdat pagina's niet van jou zijn. Nou is je gebruikerspagina een uitzondering, maar op andere pagina's wordt dat gezien als vandalisme! Snap je het een beetje? Als het niet zo is moet je het even zeggen. Veel plezier met het bewerken op deze wiki! [[User:Xbabyx140|'Xbabyx140']] Overleg mrt 14, 2010 19:32 (UTC) Oke, bedankt voor de tip Quilafa mrt 16, 2010 11:05 (UTC) Grammaticafouten Uiteraard kan ik dit ook tegen jou zeggen. [[User:Xbabyx140|'Xbabyx140']] Overleg mrt 20, 2010 17:14 (UTC) Konijn Leuk konijn hij steekt alleen z'n tong nog niet uit. Ik heb trouwens een nieuwe userbox gemaakt. Voor als je een mijlpaal bereikt. Misschien heb je dr wat aan: Sjabloon:Aanpassingen -- mrt 22, 2010 20:42 (UTC) Nieuwe Userbox Ik heb het de userbox :Sjabloon:Aanpassingen gewijzigd. Hij heet nu Sjabloon:Gebruiker Bewerkingen Hier is een voorbeeld: Overbodige pagina's Zou je géén samenvattingen willen maken over een onderwerp? Dat is namelijk overbodig en wordt verwijderd! [[User:Xbabyx140|'Xbabyx140']] Overleg mrt 26, 2010 16:53 (UTC) Maak alsjeblieft géén pagina's aan om een fout op een pagina te herstellen! Dat is nergens voor nodig! Ik heb de pagina Staff pf Armadyl genomineerd voor verwijdering. De volgende keer dat je dit doet verschijnt het Sjabloon:Vandalisme op deze pagina! [[User:Xbabyx140|'Xbabyx140']] Overleg apr 5, 2010 17:14 (UTC) Nou is het 15 minuten later, en je doet het alweer! Pagina's die over gebruikers gaan zijn geen gewoon artikel! Ze zijn een deelpagina van jouw gebruikerspagina. Zulk soort pagina's moet je zo aanmaken: Gebruiker: /Naam deelpagina. Ik heb voor jouw de pagina Gebruiker:Quilafa/Quilafa's boekenkast aangemaakt. De volgende keer voeg ik echt het Sjabloon:Vandalisme toe! [[User:Xbabyx140|'Xbabyx140']] Overleg apr 5, 2010 17:31 (UTC) Sorry, dit is toch je/uw overlegpagina? Remi1115 Remi1115 Persoonlijke afbeeldingen Hoi. Ik zag dat de afbeeldingen "MIJN NIEYWE SKILLS.png", "Qavatar.gif" en 3 categoriën alleen van jou en voor jou zijn. Dit hebben wij liever niet hier, en hebben liever dat je het uploadt op imageshack of photobucket, en dan de "direct link" hier zet. Ik heb nu de plaatjes verwijderd, en als je niet een backup had, kan ik die weer terug geven, maar upload ze a.u.b. voortaan op een van de twee sites. Bedankt, nov 20, 2010 00:22 (UTC) Afbeeldingen van Engelse Wiki Hoi, ik heb gezien dat je een paar afbeeldingen hebt geüpload van o.a. Camdozaal.png en Ramarno. Deze afbeeldingen zijn op de Engelse Wiki al geüpload, dus je kan die afbeeldingen ook gebruiken op deze Wiki. Als je een afbeelding wilt toevoegen aan een artikel, voeg je gewoon dit in: Bestand:Bestandsnaam op Engelse Wiki. Bijvoorbeeld Bestand:Valluta.png en je krijgt deze afbeelding van de Engelse Wiki: 300px Groetjes jan 17, 2011 18:16 (UTC) Drops Hey, goed dat je bij de drops-secties van monsters de tabellen van de Engelse RuneScape Wiki gebruikt, maar zou je alsjeblieft willen stoppen met pagina's te bewerken waar die tabellen al staan? Ze er weer zetten, heeft totaal geen zin en kost meer tijd en moeite om alles weer inorde te krijgen dan het gewoon te laten staan. Alvast bedankt jan 29, 2011 21:47 (UTC) :Is het dan niet eenvoudiger dat je gewoon de prijs verandert? Dat kost heel wat minder tijd en moeite... jan 30, 2011 13:02 (UTC) Gekopieerde pagina's Hi, als je merkt dat sommige pagina's gekopieerd zijn van andere fansites (zoals Lunagang), dan verwijder je gewoon de gekopieerde tekst en vervangt deze door het Begin-sjabloon. Of je kan hem laten verwijderen door een admin. Dus je hoeft geen speciale categorieën aan te maken. :) feb 6, 2011 09:16 (UTC) Re: Hij is bij deze geblokkeerd voor 1 week. Goed opgemerkt! mrt 1, 2011 16:36 (UTC) infobox Dag Quilafa, Sorry van die infobox, op mijn pc leek die wel in orde. Ik heb eens gekeken in de geschiedenis van Games necklace. Inderdaad domme fout. Zal niet meer opnieuw gebeuren. groetjes Readywood mrt 2, 2011 14:31 (UTC) Rollbackrechten Ik heb je hier genomineerd voor rollbackrechten, omdat je veel actief bent en veel vandalisme verwijdert. Met de rollback-knop zal je het vandalisme met één klik kunnen verwijderen. Maar eerst even wachten op de stemming... mrt 5, 2011 18:11 (UTC) Re: Userbox Zaros Nou, persoonlijk vind ik 'de lege god' nogal raar klinken. Maar je hebt wel gelijk: god van de Mahjarrat is niet zo goed. Misschien kunnen we er beter 'god van de Ancient Magicks' of 'god van de Ancient Curses' van maken. mrt 5, 2011 19:40 (UTC) :We zullen het dan maar bij 'Ancient god' houden. Dat benadert waarschijnlijk nog het meest de ware aard van Zaros... mrt 11, 2011 18:34 (UTC) Re: Handtekening Ik heb je handtekening in een sjabloon gezet (de naam van de pagina is: 'Sjabloon:Signatures/Quilafa') en normaal gezien zou je het nu moeten kunnen gebruiken door ~~~~ in te typen. Ik heb het wel nog wat smaller gemaakt, omdat het mij een beetje groot leek. mrt 11, 2011 19:19 (UTC) Afbeelding Gewoon |left erin toevoegen: left Als je thumb gebruikt dan krijg je er een frame omheen ;) http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/runescape/nl/images/5/51/BureaucraatKroonKlein.PNG Darth Stefan http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/runescape/nl/images/0/0d/AdministratorKroonKlein.PNG Overleg http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/lostpedia/nl/images/e/e5/Stefan_handtekening.PNG mrt 17, 2011 16:56 (UTC) RE:Infobox pet Bij deze gebeurd! mrt 18, 2011 19:50 (UTC) Infobox Game Goed opgemerkt! Ik zal er zo snel mogelijk eens naar kijken. mrt 19, 2011 09:57 (UTC) :Het is nu volledig aangepast. mrt 19, 2011 12:46 (UTC) Ik heb niets aan de tekst veranderd, enkel de kleuren van het sjabloon heb ik aangepast mrt 19, 2011 13:09 (UTC) http://nl.runescape.wikia.com/wiki/RuneScape_Wiki/Overleg_gebruiker:Quilafa/Overlegpaginaarchief Re:Rechten Je hebt gelijk, dit duurt wel erg lang... Ik zal eens een bericht naar Aaarto sturen met de vraag om je rechten aan te passen. Je mag er zeker van zijn dat je ze zal krijgen, want niemand heeft tegen gestemd. Ik laat je iets weten als ik meer weet. apr 2, 2011 10:15 (UTC) :Ik heb hem een bericht gestuurd om je de rechten te geven. Normaal gezien zal het wel snel in orde zijn. apr 2, 2011 10:20 (UTC) Ik heb je de rechten gegeven. Meestal duurt het wel nog even voordat je ze echt kunt gebruiken, dus wees geduldig. :) 40px|link=Sjabloon:Signatures/Aaarto|Aaarto's Handtekening link=Gebruiker:Aaarto/Artikelen|Aaarto's Artikelen [[Gebruiker:Aaarto|'Aaarto']] link=Gebruiker:Aaarto/Zandbak|Aaarto's Zandbak apr 2, 2011 11:07 (UTC) Re:Beginnerstekst Wel, ik weet ook niet goed waarom, maar in dat bericht staat er in de plaats van de naam altijd de naam van de pagina waarop de eerste bewerking is uitgevoerd. Ik zal eens kijken of het opgelost kan worden. apr 6, 2011 17:49 (UTC) Transparantie Om een afbeelding transparant te maken moet je hem eerst downloaden (rechts klikken -> opslaan als). Vervolgens heb je een programma nodig waarmee je afbeeldingen kunt "manipuleren" zoals Adobe Photoshop of GIMP. Met één van deze programma's kun je de achtergrond maskeren en selecteren. Vervolgens kun je aan de afbeelding een zogenaamde alfa-laag toevoegen die ervoor zorgt dat van alle pixels de transparantie wordt opgeslagen. Als je dan de geselecteerde achtergrond verwijderd, is deze transparant geworden. Zorg dan wel dat je de afbeelding opslaat als .png of .gif, omdat de meeste andere bestandstypen geen transparantie ondersteunen. Tot slot upload je gewoon de nieuwe versie van de afbeelding naar de wiki. apr 13, 2011 22:06 (UTC) :dit is een handige handleiding. apr 15, 2011 15:13 (UTC) Re:Infobox god Goed gezien. Het is bij deze aangepast aan de rest van de wiki. apr 14, 2011 16:49 (UTC) :Blijkbaar had ik toch een foutje gemaakt... Maar het is nu opgelost. Alles zou nu perfect moeten zijn. apr 14, 2011 17:45 (UTC) RE:Badges Op de engelse wiki hebben ze nu wel badges, maar het is 2 weken om het uit te proberen. Ik zal wel wat proberen met die Leprechaun, en proberen die dragonstone badge op het vierkantje te zetten. Die brug gaat waarschijnlijk niet lukken, omdat het plaatje dan te onduidelijk wordt. Oh en wil je de volgende keer plaatjes uploaden op imageshack? Het heeft niet veel zin om ze hier te uploaden als we ze toch alleen voor één forum gaan gebruiken, en daarna apart weer uploaden voor de badges (dat kan niet anders). Bedankt! apr 15, 2011 19:19 (UTC) :Ik vind zwart niet echt een spectaculaire kleur. paarsachtig ziet er beter uit vind ik. apr 16, 2011 10:28 (UTC) Gebruikerspagina Er was wat vandalisme op je gebruikerspagina, maar ik heb het al teruggedraaid en de dader geblokkeerd. Hier kan je zijn bewerking zien. apr 19, 2011 12:18 (UTC) Experiment Leuk dat je je handtekening wilt aanpassen, maar zou je het in het vervolg kunnen testen in je zandbak? Of als je het op een aparte pagina wil doen, maak er dan 'Gebruiker:Quilafa/Experiment 1' van in plaats van gewoon 'Experiment 1'. Dan is het duidelijker dat de pagina gecreëerd is voor het persoonlijk gebruik van een gebruiker. apr 27, 2011 11:26 (UTC) :P.S.: De oorspronkelijke pagina is verwijderd (omdat het een categorie was en die daar niet thuishoorde). Je kan de inhoud ervan terug vinden op een nieuwe pagina: Gebruiker:Quilafa/Expiriment 1: handtekeningen is goed gegaan. apr 27, 2011 11:28 (UTC) re:upload hoi hoi en bedankt voor je bericht maar toch snap ik er iets niet bedoel je dat ik moet kopieren van de engelise wiki of niet?(Runescaper1 mei 1, 2011 07:46 (UTC)) Re: Om meteen te antwoorden op je vraag: ja, ik kan afbeeldingen verwijderen. Ik heb er ondertussen al een paar verwijderd die door Shershah geuploaded waren en ook al een aantal uit de Categorie:Afbeeldingen die vervangen moeten worden. Ik heb nu helaas niet genoeg tijd om ze allemaal al te verwijderen. Straks, als ik weer wat tijd heb, zal ik ze allemaal verwijderen. mei 1, 2011 10:09 (UTC) Re:Beginnende gebruikers Ik heb nu een link naar mijn blog in het sjabloon. Het was wel al in andere, MediaWiki pagina's ingevoegd, dus weet ik eigenlijk niet echt of het wel nodig was het nog eens in het sjabloon te zetten. Maar het kan zeker geen kwaad :) Goed opgemerkt trouwens! mei 4, 2011 12:09 (UTC) RuneScape antwoorden Dat viel mij inderdaad ook al op. Helaas is dit niet mogelijk. http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/runescape/nl/images/5/51/BureaucraatKroonKlein.PNG Darth Stefan http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/runescape/nl/images/0/0d/AdministratorKroonKlein.PNG Overleg http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/lostpedia/nl/images/e/e5/Stefan_handtekening.PNG mei 5, 2011 10:10 (UTC) Re:Vraagje Het kan niet echt kwaad, maar ik zou hem in het vervolg toch maar gewoon in de gele zone zetten. Omdat dit zijn 1e waarschuwing is, moet hij eerst de kans krijgen die te lezen alvorens onmiddellijk geblokkeerd te worden. Volgens de regels van de wiki moet de vandaal eerst gewaarschuwd worden, en dan pas geblokkeerd. mei 6, 2011 18:25 (UTC) Re:Blog post Het is wel degelijk de bedoeling dat de categorie 'Blog posts' op mijn blog 'Voor beginnende gebruikers' blijft staan. Het kan dan nu wel gebruikt worden om enkele dingen aan nieuwe gebruikers uit te leggen, maar het is en blijft nog altijd een blog die ik geschreven heb. mei 15, 2011 19:01 (UTC) Re:Blet Yep, Blet was weer eens een account van Shershah. Je vermoeden klopte dus :) mei 28, 2011 13:09 (UTC) Re: Vraagje. Nee helaas niet :). mei 29, 2011 09:57 (UTC) Bewerking ter controle bekijken Hoi Quilafa, je bent zeer enthousiast bezig met het artikel Helm of Neitznot maar je spamt nogal de wiki vol door voor elke kleine wijziging een nieuwe bewerking te maken. Je kan ook een bewerking controleren van hoe het er in een artikel uit zou zien als je op "Bewerking ter controle bekijken" klikt. Als je daarop klikt en/of gewoon alle bewerkingen in 1 bewerking doet is dat handiger voor iedereen. Wouter15 jun 11, 2011 11:32 (UTC) Re:Lord Veska Ik denk persoonlijk niet echt dat Lord Veska een account is van Shershah. Zijn bewerkingen zijn totaal anders. Maar toch, het is goed om de nieuwe gebruikers wat in de gaten te houden. Dus het was wel een goede opmerking. jun 17, 2011 19:19 (UTC) Re:Blauw67 Ik zou het graag doen, mocht er zo'n pagina bestaan. Maar wat begrijpt hij niet? Misschien kan ik het hem nog eens uitleggen... okt 9, 2011 12:53 (UTC) Re:Blog Ik denk dat de problemen op de Engelstalige wiki nog algemene problemen zijn. Vanmiddag, toen ik probeerde op deze wiki te geraken, kreeg ik de melding dat er problemen waren bij Wikia zelf. Ik kon op geen enkele andere wiki geraken. Misschien heeft het daar nog mee te maken. Maar wat die feb 29, 2012 19:37 (UTC) :Kleine update: het probleempje op de Reese pagina is al opgelost. Ik had het sjabloon 'Infobox Monster' eerder aangepast (dat ook op de Reese pagina gebruikt werd), maar blijkbaar had ik een klein foutje gemaakt, waardoor op elke pagina met het sjabloon ' feb 29, 2012 19:46 (UTC) Re:Switch Infobox Het Switch Infobox sjabloon hier invoeren zou inderdaad een goed idee zijn. Ik heb net geprobeerd het hier op de wiki in te voegen, maar zoals gevreesd gaat dat niet vlekkeloos. Misschien lukt het wel door even te wachten: soms lijkt de wiki gewoon wat tijd nodig te hebben om nieuwe codes te gebruiken. Als het dan nog niet opgelost is, zal ik verder proberen. 29 jan 2013 20:29 (UTC) :Bedankt voor de tip, maar het lijkt niet meteen te werken :/ Waarschijnlijk heeft het iets te maken met de MediaWiki pagina's die nodig zijn voor dit sjabloon. En als daar ergens een probleem mee is, kan het wel nog even duren vooraleer ik dat gevonden heb... Ik zal in elk geval mijn best doen! 29 jan 2013 20:51 (UTC) Handtekening Eventjes om het je te laten weten: ik heb de afbeeldingen van je nieuwe handtekening (erg mooi overigens!) iets verkleind, want ze waren nogal groot om in een handtekening gebruikt te worden. 15 feb 2013 18:40 (UTC) :Geen probleem, het viel me niet echt op. Al zou ik je wel willen vragen om de afbeeldingen nu niet meer te vergroten, anders is je handtekening veel te groot. 17 feb 2013 13:59 (UTC) Re:Kharshai Goed geraden, dat vind ik inderdaad heel leuk :) Net de miniquest zelf gedaan 18 feb 2013 18:59 (UTC) :Ik ben op dit moment bezig om er iets over te schrijven op de Kharshai pagina. Maar om je niet langer in spanning te houden: Ritual of the Mahjarrat is geen eis, maar Blood Runs Deep is wel nodig. Je kan de miniquest starten door in Rellekka met Thorvald the Warrior te spreken. De rest laat ik nog even voor wat het is :) 18 feb 2013 19:12 (UTC) :Dat denk ik niet: het zou het mysterieuze karakter van Kharshai, zelfs nu we hem kennen, misschien nog ondermijnen. Bovendien heeft hij het ritueel zelfs niet nodig om te overleven... 18 feb 2013 19:22 (UTC) Icthlarin's Little Helper Ik weet dat je met heel wat dingen tegelijk bezig bent (monster pagina's bijwerken, Mahjarrat pagina's toevoegen) en ik begrijp ook dat het moeilijk wordt om al die dingen op een 'zandbak' pagina te doen, maar ik zou je toch willen vragen om in het vervolg geen Engelse teksten meer te plaatsen op de pagina zelf alvorens alles volledig vertaald is. 19 feb 2013 20:08 (UTC)